


Worst Week Ever!!!

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Passion, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: You go to bed in frustration after having had the worst week ever at your job, and Zero is ready to comfort you the best he can.





	Worst Week Ever!!!

The only thing that kept you from letting out a scream when you finally entered your home was the fact that you lived in an apartment building. You did not want to risk someone calling the cops on you in the idea that you were hurt, so instead, you stomped through the hallway, past Zero who was lying on your couch, and into your bedroom to drop your body onto the bed. You could hear him say your name and from his tone, you knew he had noticed that not everything was like it usually were on a Friday afternoon; you were usually cheerful at the idea of weekend. TGIF, right? You guessed that the usual relief when that saying that phrase applied to this as well - relief at the fact that this work-week was over.

As your face hit the mattress, you realised that you didn’t even care enough to take off your coat and boots, no you needed this too much to care about anything else. You pulled your pillow close to your chest before lifting it to your face, and then you screamed into it until your lungs gave out and you had to heave in a huge amount of air to scream again. It felt better afterwards, just a little. 

_Maybe I should just go to bed_ , you thought to yourself as you rolled onto your back. You stared at the ceiling and it felt like it was staring back at you, judging your wish of sleeping your sorrows away. It was not wrong to go to bed at five in the afternoon, was it? With all the crap that you had had to endure throughout the days, which had made the week seem like a month, you almost deserved a long break from life.

“Hey,” you looked towards the voice, Zero leaning against the wooden frame of the door with his usual tired eyes. You knew that your entrance hadn’t gone unnoticed, and whilst it might have for most Ricks, Zero was different and a lot more observant which you guessed was simply a trait that the quiet types had.

“Hey,” you looked away again, going back to your staring competition with the ceiling.

“Is everything alright?” He took a few steps towards you; the radiation of your whole being telling him to tread carefully unless he wanted an outburst to happen. You contemplated not answering his question. It was not because he was annoying you with his interest but because you feared that you’d start the longest rant that would eventually make him leave your flat from the tediousness of it, and under no circumstances could he leave; you’d missed him too much during the week. 

“No,” you replied, looking at him through the corner of your eye. You pushed out your bottom lip in a pout and folded your arms across your chest.

“R-rough week?” He egged you on, clearly wanting to be there for you, and then something happened, something that took both of you completely by surprise: You started sobbing and it was the best feeling that had washed over you in days. You absolutely bawled your eyes out, heaving for breaths as you stuttered whilst talking.

You started listing things, mentioning the way you car’s battery had been acting up and made you late three times this week, one particular time standing out a lot more than the others, “A-a-and I get out there and they’ve already started the presentation without me! I mean, I know- I know that I was late, but it wasn’t my fault! I worked my ass off, and fucking Jeremy took all o-of the credit!” 

You were sitting up now as you had started to feel your tears run down over your ears and into your hair. Zero had accompanied you on the bed, brushing his hand up and down your back but saying nothing at all. The look of sympathy, the small nods of understanding and the warmth of his touch were enough to tell you that you could go on for as long as you liked, and you proceeded by telling him the cost of a new battery and the way your boss had threatened you with taking a bit off of your salary this month, “And I- just fuck him, he knows I do everything around there. I even left my keys in anger and had to do some weird version of the walk of shame, go back and get them after frantically searching for them in my purse and my car for half an hour.”

Zero pulled you into his chest, resting his chin at the top of your head and humming in agreement to everything you said. You weren’t sure if he was actually listening but even if he was pretending, it was nice to finally let it all out. He pulled away briefly to wipe a few fresh tears away from your face, and you smiled sadly at him. He smiled in return, a rare thing to see on his usual stone-face, “Sounds like you had an eventful week, huh, babe?”

“Yeah,” you were silent for a moment but then reached into your pocket, fishing out your phone to show him a huge crack along the screen, “And would you believe _this_? As if things couldn’t get any worse.”

You threw it on the bed, throwing yourself down onto it as well as you let out a frustrated groan. This truly could not get any worse, in fact, it could only get better from here on out. 

“I can fix that for you,” he said, “Just give me till tomorrow.”

“I just want to go to sleep,” you mumbled, shuffling up on the bed to rest your head on your pillow, “I’m not tired but the whole world seems a bit too much right now.”

“Well, you can’t go to sleep in your winter coat and boots,” Rick stated as were it a scientific fact, crawling to the end of the bed. He started untying your shoes, pulling them off slowly and dropping them onto the floor. You thought about how sweet he was when he pulled off your socks as well, indirectly letting you know that he remembered how you despised sleeping with your socks on. 

“Thank you,” you said, closing your eyes to drift off.

“Let’s just take it one step at a time,” you could feel he was moving on the bed again, reaching out for your coat to unbutton it slowly and as he managed to undo the first one, you giggled in surprise, opening your eyes again, as he started kissing you after each one. Eight kisses that only turned more and more loving with each one, and you found yourself embarrassingly whining for more when he wanted to pull away to push the coat off your shoulders.

You let him do it though, knowing that if you played your cards right, you would have to take it off anyway. Your eyes followed his every move as he pulled it out from underneath you, ready to react if he wanted to leave the bed and when he suddenly looked determined to go put it in the entrance hall, you reached for his wrist, “You know, I think I might have an idea how to make me feel better.”

“I’m doing the best I can,” Zero chuckled, giving up on trying to tidy up and leaving the clothes on the floor beside the bed. He then continued stripping you from your clothes, peeling off your blouse and jeans until your underwear was fully visible. You had goosebumps all over, and Rick hummed as rubbed your arms and kissed your bare skin to make them go away. 

“I love you,” you mumbled, and it made him look up at your face. He smiled one of his rare smiles, then reached to take off his striped sweater. You grinned as you saw how his already unruly hair became more unruly, wanting to touch him as soon as possible but when you reached out, he pulled back to strip himself of the rest of his clothes.

“There,” he said, completely naked in front of you and you responded by returning the favour by getting into your birthday suit as well. Zero slowly crawled back onto you. 

The first touches of skin against skin were sweet, the vulnerability of feeling your stomachs pressing together, without any clothing separating you and making your body ache as were you walking on power lines. The electricity that shot up from wherever your bodies touched and to your fingertips was flowing through him as well because his voice dropped an octave and his breathing hitched.

“I know,” you mumbled, shifting underneath him until you felt his cock on your belly. You still held onto his shoulders but then ran your fingertips down over the muscles at his biceps which were taut from holding himself up, “You make me feel so much better, you know that?”

Zero chuckled at that, shaking his head in a humble way that was so unlike any other Rick and you knew that he was the one for you. He shifted his weight to one arm before reaching down between the two of you to grab his cock in his hand. You responded by bending your legs up and opening them.

When he slid inside of you with barely any effort, time stood still in the already quiet room. Nothing existed in here, everything around you was ripped from your senses except the feeling of him filling up your cunt, a shaky whimper leaving your mouth as it fell open, “Oh-”

You angled your hips upwards and Rick nearly fell forward as you engulfed his cock even more, “Holy shit.”

“Sorry,” you giggled, and the look on his face told you that even doing that was too overwhelming after all the anticipation of slowly undressing. You’d never know the feeling of being inside someone whilst they giggled but it seemed to be pretty damn good in the way that Rick’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head as you simply giggled even more.

Eventually, Rick covered your mouth with his hand, shushing you with a playful smile and you did your best to calm down again. This wasn’t going anywhere anyway, if he could barely contain himself, and you needed some of the fun as well. 

“There we go,” he praised as you finally stopped laughing against his hand, making him draw back and then slide back inside of you, “Good.”

You moaned softly, feeling your body sink even further down into the mattress as he started a slow pace. His strokes were languid, lazy even, and they were just teasingly shallow enough to leave you sighing for him to do more. 

Rick being on top was a possibility to explore his delicate light skin; you said light as he was less tan than the rest of the Ricks you had met due to him liking the indoors a bit too much. Your hands came up to rest on his chest, running your fingers over the smooth skin only to dig your fingertips slightly into it, noticing every little beauty mark, scar and how he was turning slightly pink for the effort he was putting in, in fucking you. 

You lifted yourself up as best as you could, breathing heavily as the strokes still teased but shifted with your movement, only to kiss at his shoulder, tasting the saltiness and the taste that could only be his. He took it as you wanting more, one hand holding your thigh to lift your leg onto his hip so he could go deeper, replacing the shallowness with much more thoroughness. You fell back down, arching your back as he placed your other leg over his other hip as well.

The two of you were even closer now, and mere moments ago, being even closer had seemed impossible. You pulled at him by linking your arms around his neck and shoulders, wanting the weight of him on your chest so you could kiss him deeply. And kiss him you did; every little fibre of your body giving in to him as your lips and tongues met in a clash of sucking and nibbling. 

In return, he sped up his thrusts and altered the angle just slightly, earning a string of moans from you that made you lose the control over the kiss that you had; him being so close made it possible for him to grind his pelvis against your clit.

“Fuck, Rick- I’m...” you parted your lips to look down between you, unable to keep your noises to a yourself and admiring the way he could work his hips so well. 

“I’m close,” he breathed, voice shaking so much that you knew he was indeed. You started to chase your own orgasm after that, grinding against his pelvis and wantonly pushing back down on his cock whilst he struggled to follow along.

“Make me come,” you moaned, untangling your arms from around him and sliding your hands up into his hair instead to pull his head down for another messy kiss. Your climax was mounting, hanging on by a thread, and from the way the both of you struggled to keep up the kiss, his was too. All you had to do was keep going, and going, and going, and- 

As if you had taken the leap of faith off a cliff, a wave of pleasure surged forward in your lower abdomen and then another, and another and you could do nothing but ride it, with cries that mixed with Zero’s, until it ebbed away and left you happier than you had been the rest of the week. 

On top of you, Zero had collapsed on top of you and you felt the stickiness of his come between your legs. He was heavy but perfect, and you took the opportunity to inhale his hair and kiss it softly until he started stirring again.

“Let me get you a towel and a flannel,” he mumbled and got out of bed, going back to his usual quiet state. You nodded and didn’t mind at all, wanting mostly to get cleaned up and then go to sleep.

It didn’t take many seconds of staring up at the ceiling and relishing in the glory of a good orgasm before he was back, handing a damp cloth to you so you could wipe yourself down and urging you to lift yourself up, so he could slide a towel underneath you.

“I figured you didn’t want to get up, so the sheets could be changed,” he smiled shyly, looking at you with tired eyes. 

“Come here, I can see you’re tired,” you said, patting the bed and he crawled close you, “An orgasm really knocks you out, huh?” 

“Any excuse just to sleep,” he muttered, making you chuckle as you snuggled close to him and closed your eyes.

“Don’t wake me,” you said, “I just want to sleep until tomorrow and I know you get snacky after sex.”

“Goodnight then,” he replied but you were already drifting off. 

* * *

You woke up the next day to a phone screen without a scratch, having slept throughout the whole afternoon and night… And the smell of pancakes was wafting through your home. God, you were starving and the work-week was forgotten.


End file.
